


Colorless

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [48]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Table 2, Prompt 79 - Chalk First posted in MFU_100.  Illya waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless

  
His world had no color except the color of chalk because his partner may not live.  
  
The walls surrounding them were white. The man in the bed seemed the same chalky white as his sheets and covers.  
  
Even sound seems like white noise.  
  
He might not make it the doctors said.  
  
If this came to pass, his world never have color again.  
  
Movement, a little color began to come from the bed.  
  
As the movement became more visible and moans became louder, color was returning to his world.  
  
“Illya?” The world was back splashed with color. His partner survived again.

 


End file.
